Perdóname (One-Shot)
by BGBFAN-FICS
Summary: Perdóname, es una historia que nos cuenta los sucesos 6 años después de la partida de Ash, mientras que la región se le es amenazada por una terrible maldad y a este se le rompe el de saber que a su único amor de Kalos ya tiene novio. One-Shot super largo en forma de película. ATENCIÓN: Este fic cuenta con irregularidades de tiempo, a causa de indecisiones.
_**Hi my dearly Friends, les traigo un One-shot que la mera neta del planeta XD, espero les guste o les fascine. Recordad que sus Reviews son bien recibidas.**_

 **Nota: Pokémon y los personajes no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes a Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Título: Perdóname.**

 **Basado en: El anime creado por Satoshi Tajiri de nombre Pokémon.**

 **Escrito por: BGB.**

 **Idea Original de: BGB.**

 **Producido por: BGB, Iván Grande Trujillo.**

 **Géneros: Acción, Aventuras, Thriller, Romance y Drama.**

 **Clasificación: B15 (apto para mayores de 15 años en adelante).**

 **Perdóname**.

 _ **Acto I**_

La alarma del despertador empezó a sonar y siento como los rayos del sol comienzan a traspasar las cortinas de mi ventana, sin duda ya era de día y era hora de ir a mí trabajo.

¿Qué en donde trabajo? Yo soy empleada de costura de modelaje en una empresa de revistas llamada "Pokémon Secret". Es ahí donde yo trabajo todos los días de lunes a sábado en un horario de tiempo completo. No es mi trabajo de en sueño pero que sin dudas es algo que favorece después de haber perdido en dos ocasiones seguidas en el Tripokalon.

Cierto se me había olvidado comentar eso. Después de la partida de mi amigo de la infancia, Ash Ketchum, quién se dirigía de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta después de haber conseguido la victoria en la liga pokémon, él solo partió y es algo que en aquel entonces me destrozo, pero con el tiempo supere gracias a Clemont.

Después de su partida, recuerdo a la perfección que él me hizo la promesa de que volvería si algo malo pasaba en los concursos. Promesa que él no cumplió. Pase 4 días enteros encerrada en mi cuarto por el dolor que Ash hizo en mí. Yo siempre lo apoye y cuando yo necesite más de él, jamás apareció, menos me informó acerca de sus nuevos logros, el solo desapareció de mi vida.

Yo me creía perdida hasta que un chico de cabello rubio me dio su mano para apoyarme, su nombre era Clemont. Desde entonces he optado por estar a su lado y ahora 5 años después, henos aquí, tenemos una relación sólida que la verdad jamás creí que funcionaría.

Ahora Bonnie ya cumplió 10 años y salió en su primer viaje pokémon juntó a Dedene y Puni-chan. Desde que ese pequeño moco entró en el bolso de Bonnie, le tomo un gran cariño y hasta el momento siempre está para ayudarla dejándonos a mí y a Clemont fuera de preocupaciones, ambos sabíamos la gran cantidad de fuerza que él tenía escondido, y más si se topaba con su amigo Sonato. Ellos dos formaban a Zygarde, un gran pokémon muy fuerte que en aquel entonces, nadie, ni siquiera Alain pudo derrotar.

Ahora estoy aquí, en mí departamento preparándome para ir a trabajar. Son las 6 y media de la mañana, normalmente despierto a las 5 y media y se bien que el trabajo no me queda muy lejos ya que ahora vivo en Lumiouse, pero aun así, todo el tiempo en arreglarme ni siquiera me basta, en algunas ocasiones siempre llego muy tarde. Hoy sería la excepción, puesto que el día de hoy nos han dado la chance de poder llegar una hora tarde. Aunque no sé por qué pero conociéndome, mejor me hubiese despertado más temprano.

No le doy importancia y me despido de las sabanas y me siento sobre el borde de la cama. Me doy un ligero estiramiento para despertar mejor y entró al baño a asearme. Una vez que terminé, me dirijo hacia mi tocador y abrir el cajón donde guardo todas mis pantaletas y tomo una de ellas. Me la pongo y una vez que las tengo decido quitarme la toalla y buscar un sostén. Abrí el cajón donde los guardo y tome uno de color negro para que hiciera juego con mis pantaletas del mismo color y decido ponerme ya mi uniforme del trabajo. Abro mi armario y busco el gancho que sujeta mi uniforme. Una vez que lo tengo en mis manos, procedo a ponérmelo. El uniforme no es nada extravagante, es solo una blusa blanca con una falda negra y un saco del mismo color. Casi se me olvidaba, fui nuevamente hasta mi tocador y abro aquella puerta donde siempre guardo mis medias negras. Esto siempre lo hago para tener más presentación, y evitar que alguien mire demás si llegase a tropezar y este descubierta mi zona intima.

Ya una vez que me puse el uniforme junto a mis zapatillas, me termino de arreglar, que era básicamente maquillarme y peinarme. Todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar. Procedo a mirar de quien se trataba y era mi novio Clemont, sin rehusarme le contesto:

Serena: Bueno mi amor, ¿Qué sucede? – conteste de buena gana.

Clemont: Hola preciosa, verás, supe que hoy entrabas tarde al trabajo y como sabrás tengo tiempo, me preguntaba si quieres que te llevara al trabajo – me dijo mi novio y eso me puso contenta, ya que era rara la vez que lo hiciera.

Serena: Esta bien, te estaré esperando, no tardes – le tome la palabra muy ansiosa.

Clemont: Ok no tardare, adiós – me contesto él y colgando la llamada.

El saber que cada día Clemont me quiere más me hace sentir muy bien, aunque su hermanita no piense lo mismo.

Verán, después de que perdí por segunda ocasión y estableciéramos una relación formal 2 años después, Clemont y yo, Bonnie nunca dejó de despreciarlo, nunca supe él porque de la situación, y por más que intente hablar con Bonnie ella solo decía "No es nada". Hasta donde supe, por eso mismo de su desagrado con su hermano, la pequeña al salir de viaje se fue directamente hasta Kanto, cosa que a mí no me gusto porque sabía con exactitud quien vivía ahí.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me dirijo hasta la sala para buscar mi bolso he irme, sabía que ya se me estaba haciendo tarde. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, debajo de los cojines, el comedor, la cocina, el cuarto e incluso en el baño. Nada no aparecía, hago memoria y supe donde lo deje, estaba justo en el cuarto donde guardo todas mis fotos, incluyendo las que tomaron en mi viaje junto a Ash.

El oír, decir y escuchar ese nombre me llena de rabia. Pero decido no darle importancia alguna y mejor voy hasta la puerta. La abro y efectivamente estaba ahí. Me pongo de cuclillas para tomarla y cuando me levanto me golpeo con una madera y caen varias cosas, entre ellas una caja llena de fotos. Me sobo el golpe que me di en la nuca y recojo todo.

Fue rápido lo que hice, solo que a lo lejos de la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto veo algo color azul. Me deslizo hasta eso y cuando lo tome vi que era un listón, un hermoso listón azul que tenía arrastrando con él una foto. No supe cómo reaccionar, no sabía si enojarme o ponerme triste, pues ese listón y la foto que tenía en mis manos eran el listón que Ash me regaló y la foto que teníamos en aquella ocasión con Korrina, Clemont y Bonnie.

Me petrifique al no saber qué hacer y fue cuando el timbre se escuchó. Era mi novio ya esperándome. Lanzó esa foto y el listón muy lejos de mí porque sabía que iba a suceder. Siempre que encuentro cosas relacionadas con ese idiota, debo escuchar o verlo ya sea en televisión o por la radio.

Yo ya no quiero saber nada de él y mejor opto por dejar el desorden como esta y salir de mi departamento lo más rápido posible.

Llegando con mi novio entro a su coche y comenzamos una no favorecedora plática:

Clemont: Hola Serena, espero hayas dormido… ¿Qué te sucedió?

Serena: Nada importante.

Clemont: Otra vez escuchaste algo acerca de él, no es así.

Serena: Escuchar hubiera sido menos doloroso que haber encontrado aquel listón.

Clemont: ¿Y porque sigues guardándolo?

Serena: Es por que… es que yo… ya ni sé porque lo tengo – le dije intentando no llorar.

Clemont: Si eso crees que fue malo, será mejor que te diga.

Serena: ¿Decirme que? – le pregunte volviéndome a él.

Clemont: Escuche en las noticias que hoy el gran campeón de Kanto, Ash, estaría aquí para reclamar por fin el título de campeón de Kalos.

Serena: Para que quisiese ese imbécil más trofeos, creo que ser el campeón de Jotho, Hoenn, Sinoh y Unova es más que suficiente.

Clemont: Podrá tener todos los trofeos del mundo ese "Imbécil", pero lo que no tiene y jamás tendrá, eres tú y tu amor – esas palabras provenientes de él, me llenaron de felicidad y decido compensarlo con un beso.

Después de esa charla, lo mejor fue irnos a mi trabajo pues el recorrido no era muy extenso pero como de costumbre iba demasiado tarde.

El día en el trabajo fue como de costumbre, todo iba bien hasta que justo a las dos de la tarde mi jefa entro por esa puerta y me habló.

Jefa: Serena te tengo un trabajo muy importante.

Serena: Dígame cual es.

Jefa: Te dejare a cargo del vestuario para la aparición de nuestro nuevo invitado para el nuevo número del mes de mayo.

Serena: Genial y quien es nuestro invitado.

Jefa: Es una persona muy amada en todos lados que viene a por el título, su nombre es nada más y nada menos que Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta.

Esa información me lleno de rabia, el saber que voy a diseñarle ropa a ese idiota que no hizo más que hacerme sufrir. Yo lo único que quería era dejar todo eso atrás y jamás volver a saber ni una cosa acerca de Ash.

Jefa: Serena ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena: Si jefa, no se preocupe yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo por darle lo mejor a nuestro queridísimo invitado.

Jefa: Por eso mismo te confío este trabajo, espero no me decepciones.

Serena: No, hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

Mi jefa solo asintió con la cabeza y cuando salió de la habitación solo quería gritar a los siete mares lo mucho que odió al mundo. Bueno eso puede tardar no sé, 2 o 3 días, fue ahí cuando vi que entro de nuevo mi jefa:

Jefa: Oye cuando te deje encargado eso, lo decía porque él esta haya abajo esperándote para que le tomes medidas acerca del traje que le harás.

Serena: Ok, en un momento bajo – de acuerdo el mundo estaba en mi contra por completo.

Le doy una sonrisa falsa a mí jefa para que al momento se fuera. Una vez cerrada mi puerta comienzo a estrellar mi cabeza a la mesa. Enserio jamás creí que el mundo estuviera así en mi contra.

Ya no le doy importancia y prefiero bajar lo antes posible para acabar con esto de inmediato.

Cuando baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala donde hacemos las mediciones para los trajes, puedo visualizar que fuera de la puerta hay una gorra roja con color blanco enfrente y una insignia tipo "A" de color verde. Esta estaba en el sillón de fuera de la puerta. No cabe duda que esa gorra pertenecía a Ash.

Una vez que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, respiró hondo y dejo ir todo lo que tengo en contra de él, lo menos que quería era un escándalo y mucho menos perder mi empleo.

Giro la perilla y con actitud lo saludo:

Serena: Hola buenas tardes mi nombre es… ¿Ash? – le dije en tono que pareciese que es una sorpresa verlo y he decidido en tratarlo como lo trataba hace mucho tiempo.

Ash: ¡Serena! Que gusto de volverte a ver – él se acercó para abrazarme y decidí de mala gana corresponder el afecto.

Serena: Vaya cuanto tiempo.

Ash: Sí, a decir verdad nunca creí encontrarte aquí.

Serena: Yo tampoco, pero dime, ¿Dónde creíste encontrarme?

Ash: Da, no es obvio, pensaba encontrarte en la silla de reina de Kalos – es interesante, tal parece que Ash no sabe que perdí.

Serena: Bueno pues, es una larga historia.

Ash: Espero tengas el tiempo de contármela un día. Bueno eso no es lo importante, me alegra volverte a ver, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Serena: "Fíjate que yo no" – dije en mi cabeza, claro no tenía intenciones de insultarlo, por ahora – Yo también te extrañe demasiado.

Ash: Bueno será mejor que terminemos con esto de inmediato, seguro debes tener algo más importante que hacer, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar después.

Serena: Por supuesto – me sigue impresionando, él toma todo esto como si no hubiese pasado nada entre él y yo, eso solo me llena de furia.

No tardamos mucho, el solo se paró entre los espejos que me permiten saber dónde me hace falta hacer mediciones. Bueno no puedo negar que ahora es mucho más atractivo que antes, luego de saber que pareciese que ha trabajado en sus músculos de los brazos.

Ash: Sabes Serena, en todos mis viajes que tuve después de salir de Kalos, en lo único que pensaba era un ti – era yo o ese idiota me estaba coqueteando.

Serena: Que bueno.

Ash: Y lo único que más esperaba de llegar a Kalos, era verte como reina de Kalos, ver como cumpliste tu sueño.

Serena: Vaya que interesante.

Ash: ¿Me estas escuchando?

Serena: Por supuesto.

Ash: Bueno, como decía, realmente tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte – se puso de cuclillas para estar a mi altura, puesto que yo estaba de rodillas haciendo medidas en sus pies.

Serena: Sorprendente.

Ash: No soy idiota como para saber que me tomas el pelo Serena, hay algo en ti que ha cambiado y no sé qué sea, pero debo decirte que realmente quisiera que volvieras a acompañarme en este nuevo viaje – si definitivo me está coqueteando.

Serena: Bueno yo… no puedo Ash, tengo mucho trabajo y uno de ellos es terminar de hacerte este traje que mi jefa puso toda su confianza en mí - dije de modo que me puse de pie para evitar ver su rostro.

Ash: Comprendo Serena, no volvere a ser una distraccion - me lo habia dicho de manera cabizbaja, ¿Que pretende? Ya sufrí mucho por él y si no aprovecho aquel entonces cuando estaba rendida a sus pies, es muy su problema, yo ya estaba harta de que siempre pusiera mi vida de cabeza.

No tarde mucho en mi trabajo y cuando recien termine solo me despedí y salí de la habitación. Enserio me desespere que su comportamiento haya sido de esa manera. Una vez en mi habitación de empleo, opto por sentarme detras de mi escritorio y comienzo a dibujar el diseño de su traje.

Es curioso, mientras dibujaba mi mente estaba recordando todos aquellos momentos con Ash, cuando le enseñe a montar un Rhyhorn, cuando me rescató en aquella ocasión en el campamento del profesor Sycamore, cuando intento aprender a bailar y sobre todo el listón. Aquel listón que me regalo justo antes de mi primer concurso.

¿Que me esta pasando? Bueno tengo que admitir que lo más profundo de mi corazón Ash seguía ahí. Solo tuviste que hechar a perder las cosas y dejarme en la friendzone. ¡No es justo Ash! No es justo.

Enserio que perdí el control de mi mente, pero noto que el traje esta completo y a decir verdad, jamás había hecho algo igual.

Me puse en acción y comienzo a elegir telas apropiadas. Uso los moldes, cortó, trazo y coso. O soy yo o en realidad ya quería ver a Ash con ese traje.

El tiempo paso volando, no pude terminar más allá del pantalón y la camisa. Desafortunadamente el tiempo ya se habia terminado y mi turno llego a su fin. Guardo todo para que nada malo le pasara y salgo de la habitación y camino hacia la salida, empujo la puerta y la luz de la luna ya estaba reflejandose sobre todo Lumiouse. Camino un poco y una voz me detuvo:

Extraña: Jamas imagine que llegases tan bajo chiquilla - me dijo aquella voz femenina que hizo que me volteara hacia con ella.

Serena: ¡Palermo! Vaya buenas noches, vera yo...

Palermo: No sigas Serena, cuando te dije que te hacia falta algo, no me refería a que abandonaras tu sueño.

Serena: Lo se solo que no pude más.

Palermo: El rendirte no es la opción, acaso el campeon de Kanto se rindió después de haber perdido cinco ligas seguidas, una más fuerte que la otra.

Serena: No.

Palermo: Serena, tu tienes potencial y no debes desaprovecharlo.

Serena: Comprendo, gracias por su sermon.

Palermo: Esto no es un sermon - lo dijo voz alta - te estoy invitando a que regreses Serena, tu tienes un gran talento.

Serena: Garcias pero no. La idea de ser la reina de Kalos ya no pasa por mi cabeza.

Ella solo camino hacia mi y me toco la mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha. Solo la acaricio un momento hasta que sentí aquella punsacion y ardor que sentía en mi cachete. Fue una bofetada de parte de Palermo:

Palermo: Eres una niña tonta Serena, si tan solo supieras la verdad.

Ella no dijo nada mas y continuo su camino.

¿La verdad? A que se refería con eso.

Da igual no creo que sea algo importante así que continuo con mi camino hasta casa. El camino esta muy tranquilo y una vez llegue a mi departamento, cene, me di un baño y acoste en mi cama para recibir el siguiente día.

Me encontraba en mi habitación de trabajo terminando el traje de Ash, termine muy rápido pero cabe destacar que lo unico que me hacia falta era el saco. Enserio ya no podia esperar para ver como lucía Ash con ese traje.

Llamo de inmediato a mi jefa diciendo que el traje ya esta terminado y esto para que llamaran a Ash y así poder verlo lucir el mismo.

Tardo un rato pero antes del medio día ya estaba ahí. Entramos al cuarto de nuevo y le di el traje a probar y el solo lo tomo de muy buena gana y fue cuando note que llevaba consigo la chamarra que llevaba puesta durante nuestro viaje:

Ash: ¿Serena te encuentras bien?

Serena: Bueno... Sí, no te preocupes solo espero que te guste el traje - lo dije mientras le daba el mismo.

Ash: Si esta hecho por ti, seguro me va encantar.

Es curioso, esta sensacion no la habia tenido desde ya hace mucho tiempo, mis mejillas estaban muy calientes y rojas. No cabe duda estoy ruborizada. Ash siempre fue, y puedo confirmar que sigue siendo, el unico hombre que a logrado esto. Ni Clemont cuando se me declaro me hizo sentir esta sensación.

Ash solo entró al vestidor y no tardo en salir cuando quede perpleja. Estaba tan guapo, no cabe duda que el sigue siendo mi amor platonico, y digo eso porque yo ya tengo novio y no pienso traicionarlo:

Ash: ¿Como me veo Serena?

Serena: Muy bien.

Ash: Muchas gracias Serena.

Ver su sonrisa me trae muchos recuerdos. Un momento ¿Que me esta pasando? Puedo sentir que Ash se acercó a mi, el estaba justo a centimetros de mi cuerpo. Mi corazon late muy fuerte, pero lo que sin duda alguna noto es que el comenzo a acercarse a mi:

Ash: Muchas gracias - sus palabras fueron muy seductoras pero mi cuerpo me esta jugando una mala broma, no responde, es más, mis manos comenzaron a enredarse sobre su alborotado cabello color azabache.

Las manos de él se apoderaron de mi cintura haciendo que me quedara unida con Ash. No es posible ya estamos a centimetros de distancia de que nuestros labios se junten. Vamos cuerpo reacciona, ya no somos de Ash, ahora somos de Clemont.

Me deje rendir al ver que solo faltaban milimetros de distancia, cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar. Comence a sentir como sus labios tomaban posesión de mi labio bajo y de ese modo comenzó lo que más he añorado en toda mi vida. Nos estabamos besando, un beso que fue el más leve y corto que haya tenido pero mi panza empezaba a sentir estrellitas.

Fue entonces que me suelto de sus brazos y lo miro con gran fastidio:

Serena: ¡Ash, pero que te sucede! Yo... Mi jefa podría entrar o algún paparatzi y entonces se haría un alboroto.

Ash: Acaso eso importa. Vamos Serena yo no pude resistirme a tus labios.

Mierda ese hijo de puta me volvio a sonrojar, de no ser por mi relacion con Clemont yo... Yo ya lo habría perdonado y renunciar a mi estupido trabajo:

Ash: Serena, ¿Acaso ya tienes novio?

Pero como es posible, sabe practicamente lo que siempre pienso, no estoy a salvo ni en mi mente:

Serena: Bueno yo... Es que... Si Ash, tengo novio. Lamento lastimarte de esta forma - yo desde el interior me sentía de lo mejor, habia hecho mi venganza sin siquiera planearla.

Ash: No te preocupes, creo que fue mi culpa el no haberme declarado antes. Ruego porque me perdones Serena, de haberlo sabido con anterioridad no habría hecho eso.

No es posible, sigue siendo ese niño respetuso del que me enamore:

Serena: No te preocupes, te perdono - pero que carajo, que acabo de decir.

 **POV Ash:**

Mi querida amiga Serena me perdono, eso fue algo sorprendente. Después de haberla besado y que me dijera que tiene novio, me sentí tan avergonzado. Yo se que Serena es hermosa, pero ella ya tiene dueño. Aunque debo admitir que al probar sus labios, todo en mí cambio, ese sabor a fresas y la gran cantidad de carne que tienen sus labios. Fue como estar en el cielo, un cielo prohibido para mí:

Serena: Ash ya debo partir, solo debo decirte en donde tienes que estar - ella rompio el silencio que se provoco por unos instantes.

Ash: Ok ademas, no te preocupes ya se a donde ir y enserio muchas gracias por este fabuloso traje.

Serena: No hay de que Ash, solo recuerda que no es todo tuyo, pertenece a la empresa - lo dijo con su hermosa sonrisa que me hipnotiza.

Ash: Como tu perteneces a otro hombre - lo dije en voz baja.

Serena: ¿Que dijiste Ash? - no cabe duda que casí me escucho.

Ash: No nada. Muy bien te dejo, fue un gusto volverte a ver Serena y espero volverlo a hacer.

Serena: Igualmente Ash, cuidate.

Nuestras manos se estrecharon para así después separarse. No me quería separar de ella y gracias a lo que sucedió lo logre. Pikachu iba entrando a la habitación y subio a mi hombro mientras que yo solo le acaricie el menton:

Serena: Hola Pikachu, ¿Como has estado?

Ash: Muy bien Serena - hable por mi compañero y provoque una risa en ella.

Serena: Ahora si Ash, con tu permiso.

Ash: Pasa - se había ido y no solo de la habitación, sino de mi vida - No logre mi cometido amigo.

Mi compañero se entristeció al saber lo que le dije. Fue así que decido tomar mi ropa usada y salir de la habitación.

 **POV Serena:**

El día comenzo a pasar demasiado rápido, tan rápido que ya eran la 5 de la tarde. Gracias a mi jefa y a que era viernes, salí temprano y el día siguiente tenía el permiso de no ir a trabajar.

Cuando salí del trabajo me dirigí justo hasta mi departamento para ir por ropa. He tomado la decisión de ir a descansar a la casa de Clemont, que si bien recuerdan es el gimnasio Lumiouse. Una vez con mis tres mudas de ropa salí del departamento y cierro con llave para mayor seguridad.

Ya una vez estando con mi novio, entro por la puerta y subo hasta el campo de batalla, seguramente a de haber algún entrenador retandolo. Clemont después de la partida de Ash, se convirtió en un gran entrenador y lider de gimnasio. Era rara la vez en que Clemont perdiera.

Subo al campo y paso la puerta que lo conecta y ahi fue cuando pude asimilar una pequeña silueta con cabello rubio. ¡Es Bonnie! No lo puedo creer es ella, por fin regreso. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vi. Ella se encontraba hablando con Clemont, parece que no han dejado sus indiferencias:

Serena: ¿Bonnie? - la pequeña giro hacia donde me encontraba y saco una gran sonrisa.

Bonnie: ¡Serena! Es sorprendente volver a verte.

Serena: Digo lo mismo, wow te ves muy bonita, el viajar te a asentado muy bien.

Bonnie: Y tu te ves mucho más bonita que antes, seguro ya has de haber estado más cerca de lo normal con mi hermano - lo dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Serena: Bonnie, no digas esas cosas.

Clemont: Tiene razón, eso es algo intimo.

Bonnie: Nadie te hablo a ti.

Serena: Bueno cuentame como estuvo tu viaje, encontraste a nuevos amigos.

Bonnie: Si, muchos de hecho pero lo mejor de todo es que Ash viajo junto a mi.

Serena: Bueno pues te dire que lo vi ayer y hoy.

Clemont: Que lo estuviste viendo y no me dijiste nada - esa expresión de Clemont era nueva para mi, parecía como si estuviera celoso pero a la vez muy enojado.

Serena: Lo lamento mi amor pero es que fue por motivos de trabajo.

Clemont: No lo creo seguramente te fue a buscar con algun proposito en mente.

Bonnie: Oye hermano, dejala en paz ella tiene todo el derecho de ver a su amigo de la infancia.

Clemont: Bonnie ya me tienes harto con tu comportamiento.

Bonnie: Y tu que, me desespera que te comportes con ella de ese modo sabiendo que no tienes el derecho de hacerlo - un momento a que se refiere con eso.

Serena: ¡Oigan ustedes dos! Estoy harta que ustedes dos se comporten como si quisieran matarse uno al otro. Clemont, yo estuve confeccionando un traje a Ash porque mi jefa lo va a poner en la portada de la revista y me dejo a cargo este trabajo. Bonnie, creo que Clemont tambien esta en su derecho de ponerse de ese modo, no le veo lo malo.

Bonnie: Eso lo dices ahora, si supieras en realidad.

Serena: ¿Que se supone que debo saber?

Clemont: No es nada importante.

Bonnie: Sabes hermano, siempre quieres hacerte ver como un hombre y debes recordar que un hombre siempre afronta sus errores.

Serena: ¿Errores? A que se refiere Clemont.

Clemont: A nada, Bonnie es solo una chiquilla oxigenada que no sabe que es lo que dice.

Bonnie: Bien, si eso es lo que crees de mi, sera mejor que me valla.

Serena: ¡Clemont! No debes insultar de esa manera a tu hermana. Bonnie no quiero que te vayas tan pronto.

Bonnie: Yo tampoco quisiera irme tan rápido pero mi hermano me ha obligado a hacerlo.

Serena: Disculpate ahora Clemont.

Clemont: Nunca, hasta que ella diga que esta en un error.

Serena: Clemont si sigues así no llegaremos a nada.

Bonnie: Serena, me alaga que intentes reconciliarnos pero de verdad no puedo quedarme. Tengo que ir con Ash porque vamos a continuar el viaje.

Serena: Esta bien, solo cuidate.

Bonnie: Lo mismo digo.

Así fue que me dio un gran y caluroso abrazo. Esta niña parecia como mi hermana y me duele de verdad verla pelear con Clemont. Ansío el día en que estos dos sean los mismos de antes.

Fue ahí cuando vi como Bonnie salio del gimnasio. Me vuelvo a Clemont y doy una bofetada:

Serena: Eso no se hace.

Clemont: Pues lo hice.

Serena: Que te esta pasando, desde que entre por esa puerta estas muy cambiado.

Clemont: No es nada, es que el día de hoy han habido muchos retadores y estoy un poco cansado.

Serena: Eso espero, ven vamos adentro.

Entramos a su casa y estuvimos por gran rato hablando cosas sin sentido. Ya que habiamos terminado de cenar me dirigí hasta la ducha.

Terminando de asearme, procedí a ponerme la pijama. Me acoste en la cama que comparto con Clemont y tomo un libro para leer. Es raro Clemont nunca tarda en llegar a la cama, seguramente esta haciendo alguna maquina u algo por el estilo.

Ya transcurridos 20 minutos, la puerta se abre y veo que mi rubio novio con anteojos entra con la pijama:

Clemont: Disculpa la demora, es que Clembot se averió y tuve que hacer mi deber.

Serena: No tienes de que preocuparte, vamos recuestate que ya es tarde.

Clemont: Tienes razón.

El rubio solo se acostó a mi lado y me miro:

Clemont: Sabes lo que dijo Bonnie me dejo con una duda.

Serena: ¿A que te refieres?

Clemont: Tu sabes, lo de estar más juntos.

Serena: Oh eso, bueno verás... - bueno debo admitir que Clemont es lindo y muy bueno conmigo, pero no lo veo con esa chispa de lujuria.

Clemont: No hay que ser Ash para saber que no quieres.

Serena: No es que no quiera pero tener relaciones es muy avanzado.

Clemont: Serena llevamos 3 años siendo novios, creo yo es tiempo suficiente, si compartimos cama que no compartamos alientos.

Serena: Una cosa es el compartir camas y otra el tener sexo, además que no me ha bajado.

Clemont: Puedo ir por un preservativo.

Serena: ¿Y sabes como usarlo? - lo dije alzando una ceja.

Clemont: No.

Serena: Lo ves, no pienso quedar embarazada solo por un momento de calor.

Clemont: Esta bien, prefiero esperar un poco más - es un chiste verdad, me pone su cara de perrito triste sabe a la perfeccion que me doblega con esa cara, pero esta vez no.

Serena: Esta vez no caere en tu juego.

Clemont: Ok ya no te forzare.

No tardamos en dormir a partir de eso. El saber que Clemont ya quiere coger conmigo me tiene muy rara, enserio no pienso como él, es lindo conmigo pero no quiero entregarme, no se pero aun sigo con la idea de que Ash me haga suya y más después de haber visto como ha cambiado fisicamente, pero es el mismo mental.

 **Muy bien chicos, a partir de aquí se podrán tomar un descanso. Algo que se me paso escribir es que este One-Shot será como una película, así que tendremos un acto 1, 2 y 3. Pueden ir a tomar agua o por algunos caramelos mientras les canto algo.**

 _ **Tengo que ser siempre el mejor,**_

 _ **Mejor que nadie màs.**_

 _ **Atraparlos mi meta es,**_

 _ **Entrenarlos mi ideal.**_

 _ **Yo viajare de aquí alla,**_

 _ **Buscando hasta el fin,**_

 _ **Oh pokémon yo entendere tu poder interior,**_

 _ **"Pokémon tengo que atraparlos"**_

 _ **Somos tu y yo,**_

 _ **Nuestro destino así es,**_

 _ **Pokémon, gran amigo es,**_

 _ **en un mundo por salvar,**_

 _ **"Pokémon tengo que atraparlos"**_

 _ **Mi amor es real,**_

 _ **Nuestro valor vencera,**_

 _ **Te enseñare y tu tambien Pokémon.**_

 _ **Atraparlos ya! Atraparlos ya! ¡Pokémon!**_

 **Muy bien, nuestro interludio musical termina aquí, continuen leyendo.**

 _ **Acto II**_

 **Narrador.**

Habian transcurrido dos semanas desde la llegada de Ash a la región y un grupo de personas que buscan venganza del mismo lo asechan en todo momento. Nuestro amigo azabache iba junto a Bonnie caminando cerca de la ciudad Santalune, ahi iban a visitar a una vieja amiga llamada Viola. Ella es la lider del gimnasio tipo Bicho de la region Kalos.

Una vez que entraron al gimnasio gritaron si habia alguien ahi. Sin recibir una respuesta, los dos amigos deciden ir al campo de batalla para que Bonnie pudiera conseguir su primera medalla en esa region. Una grata sorpresa se encontraron al llegar a la parte de atras, no solo se encontraron a Viola, sino tambien a su hermana Alexa, junto a unos amigos Alain y Aria:

Ash: Viola que tal.

Viola: Vaya pero si es el campeon de Kanto, Ash cuanto tiempo.

Ash: Digo lo mismo, cierto, hola Alexa.

Alexa: Que tal Ash, vaya que guapo te ves.

Ash: Vamos Alexa haces que me sonroje.

Alain: Espero y no te hayas olvidado de mi.

Ash: Como olvidarme de mi rival más fuerte, ¿Como has estado Alan? Espero y hayas encontrado la felicidad con Mairin.

Alain: Des afortunadamente no fue así.

Aria: Tal vez no fue con ella pero si conmigo.

Ash: Alain nunca creí que conocieras a la reina de Kalos.

Alain: Ex-reina, ahora ella solo esta conmigo.

Aria: Exacto, ahora solo me dedico ha hacer investigaciones junto con el y el profesor Sycamore.

Ash: Vaya que suertudo.

Bonnie: No te pongas triste Ash, seguro encontraras alguien que te quiera tambien.

Alain: Vaya si es la pequeña Bonnie, si que has crecido demasiado.

Bonnie: Ya pasaron 5 años.

Aria: En todo ese tiempo una mujer cambia demasiado, ¿No es así?

Bonnie: Por supuesto.

Alain: ¿Y cual fue tu inicial? Nunca vi cuando lo elegiste.

Bonnie: Elegi un Froakie, queria tener un poderoso Greninja como el de Ash.

Alain: ¿Y Z1? - lo dijo con gran gracia haciendo soltar una carcajada entre todos.

Bonnie: Zygarde esta aquí conmigo - sacó al moco de su bolsito que aun tiene.

Ash: ¿No has sabido nada del Team Flare?

Alain: No, ellos desaparecieron despues de que los derrotaste.

Ash: Eso me alegra.

Alain: Tambien como esta tu Greninja.

Ash: Muy bien, por diferentes cuestiones lo he dejado en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Alain: Eso esta bien, asi protege a los demas.

Viola: Ahora si puedo saber cual es el motivo de su visita.

Ash: Cierto lo habia olvidado *saca su lengua*, Bonnie viene a retarte para ganar su primera medalla.

Viola: Vaya es tu primer gimnasio eh, bueno debo decirte que sere mas dura de lo que fui con Ash, estoy segura de que el te entreno.

Bonnie: Por supuesto, mientras estuve con Ash en Kanto, el me enseño todo lo que se.

Alain: Bueno yo sere el referi.

Y asi fue como comenzo la primera batalla de gimnasio de Bonnie:

Bonnie: Muy bien, Tyranitrum yo te elijo.

Ash: Bonnie que te dije de la diferencias de tipo.

Bonnie: Pero el tiene ataques fuertes contra el tipo bicho.

Ash: Bueno es tu pelea no la mía.

Viola: Creo que te hace falta mas entrenamiento.

Y asi Bonnie lanzo su primer ataque contra lo que era un Surskuit que tal parece no ha evolucionado desde hace cuatro años.

Una gran batalla se desato entre estas dos chicas. Bonnie es una gran contrincante y sobre todo con los demas lideres. Lider tras lider, gimnasio tras gimnasio, amigo tras amigo, Bonnie nunca se dio por vencida y ahora un año después ella ya tiene sus seis medallas para entrar a la liga Pokémon.

 **POV Serena.**

Es impresionante saber que Bonnie ya tenga sus seis medallas de gimnasio. Aun recuerdo como ella seguía a Ash y decía que se convertiria en una entrenadora tan fuerte como el, ahora veo que ha cumplido su cometido.

Después de su partida, Clemont no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, no deja de molestarme con querer hacer el amor. No se porque pero ultimamente ya me esta llamando la atención eso. Hay que pensarlo un momento, ya tenemos 4 años de novios y no se porque no nos hemos acostado. Tambien me pregunto el porque no me ha propuesto matrimonio.

Cuando regreso de mi trabajo en un día sabado, miro que ya son las 3 y cuarto de la tarde. El día es hermoso y tengo muchas ganas de ver a Clemont.

Ya una vez en mi departamento no lo pienso dos veces y voy a mi tocador, abro el cajon en donde estan mis pantaletas y tomo las mas provocativas de igual modo un sosten. Tambien empaco medias que lo exciten y un condon. Si te lo estas preguntando, si, he decidido tener sexo con Clemont, espero que de esa forma saque de mi cabeza a Ash.

No tardo nada en salir de mi departamento y voy con el a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa me he dado cuenta que me retrase un poco, ya son las 5 de la tarde, eso porque decidi caminar hasta su casa. Cuando lo salude el me respondio y fue que empiezo a esperar la noche.

Muy lento fue el transcurso de la noche, hasta que porfin oscurecio. La idea de entregarme a Clemont ya me tenia ilusionada, es la primera vez que me siento de esa forma.

Espere en el baño hasta asegurarme de que Clemont ya estuviese en la cama, quiero darle la sorpresa. Cuando al fin lo veo acostarse, me preparo para recibir lo que me destinaba.

Salgo del baño tal como estaba y veo que Clemont se sorprende de verme semi desnuda:

Clemont: ¡Serena! ¿Porqué has salido de esa manera? - puedo notar que le comienza a escurrir sangre de por la nariz, parece muy nervioso.

Serena: Vamos Clemont, esto me lo habias estado pidiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Clemont: Te refieres a que...

Serena: Por supuesto - me arrimo hacia el y le doy un beso.

Ese beso comenzó a ser duradero, yo me acoste mientras quedaba al dominio de mi novio. Me encuentro debajo de él siendo poseida por el deseo, ya no aguanto más y decido despedirme de su pijama dejandolo en ropa interior.

 **Reportero de T.V.**

Es impresionante lo que mis ojos ven, un grupo de maleantes empezó a atacar la ciudad de Lumiouse, llamo a mi amigo camarografo y nos ponemos al aire:

Carlos: En estos momentos me estan informando que un grupo de bandalos estan aterrorizando a la ciudad de Lumiouse. Las autoridades tambien han sido atacadas y la oficial Jenny a sido asesinada. Nuestro reportero que se encuentra en la escena nos estará actualizando de la información, estamos contigo Joaquin.

Joaquin: Muchas gracias mi querido Loret, como veras estamos justo en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore y este ha sido secuestrado por los mismos. Ahorita mismo estan atacando el edificio de la revista Pokémon Secret, parece que estan buscando algo en particular.

Carlos: ¿Y no sabes que es?

Joaquin: Hasta el momento han secuestrado al profesor, después fueron por Blaziken Mask y todo indica que ahora estan en busca de lo que podrían ser, los salvadores de Kalos.

Carlos: ¿Cual será su cometido?

Joaquin: No lo se, pero si los capturan, toda Kalos estará en pe... Un momento, es Alain junto a la Ex-reina de Kalos, Aria.

Carlos: Dinos que ves.

Joaquin: Nuestro amigo ha sacado a su Charizard... No puede ser ha Mega-Evolucionado, sin duda tiene la batalla gana... No puede ser a sido atacado por ellos, ahora esta inconsciente al igual que Aria. Estamos perdidos.

Carlos: ¿Que sucede amigo?

Joaquin: Se dirigen a la torre Lumiouse, si ellos son secuestrados, toda Kalos podría estar en peligro.

Carlos: Pero el heroe Ash esta aquí.

Joaquin: No sabemos que nos depara mi amigo.

Carlos: Gracias por la nota.

Joaquin: No hay de que Carlos. Soy Joaquin Lopez Doriga, nos vemos después.

Carlos: Hasta luego. Una gran cantidad de nuestros salvadores han sido secuestrados y ya han transcurrido 6 años desde que una amenaza así asecho Kalos. Será que el Team Flare este de vuelta. Será acaso que el salvador Ash logrará vencerlos otra vez. Soy Carlos Loret de Mola y les deseo una bonita noche.

 **POV Serena.**

Clemont poco a poco saco su pene que parecía ya estar erecto y me despedí de mis pantis:

Clemont: Tienes un vientre muy hermoso Serena.

Serena: Gracias Clemont, y tu un bonito pene - mis mejillas estaban que arden, no puede ser el ya enpezaba a acercar su glande hacia mi vagina - Clemont tengo miedo.

Clemont: No lo tengas, yo estare aquí siempre.

Desconocido: Haber si tambien estaras con ella después de esto.

Clemont: Pero que cara... - aquel individuo dio un gran puñetazo a mi novio dejandolo inconsiente.

Después de su acto intento tomarme pero yo no me deje y salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. El otro no dejo de seguirme y aunque estaba desnuda de mi parte intima, eso no me importaba lo unico que me importaba era escapar de ese maldito. Antes tenia miedo de sentir dolor cuando perdiera mi virginidad, ahora tengo miedo a lo que me fuera a hacer ese bandalo.

Ash, es lo unico que me pasaba por la cabeza, el siempre luchaba no importa en que desventaja se encontrara, jamas se rendia, el... Él no se rendia hasta el final. Por favor Ash, ven te necesito.

Corri sin cesar, estaba a unos pasos de salir de la torre Lumiouse y cuando salí me lleve una gran sorpresa. Mientras Clemont y yo nos veiamos con lujuría todos aquí afuera sufrían. Coches habian sido destruidos, veo que el edificio en donde trabajo ya no existía y para rematar pude visualizar a lo lejos una figura que creí jamas volver a ver:

Lysson: Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí una pequeña que ya estaba desesperada en dejar de ser bien - mientras el hablaba el otro que me venia siguiendo me sujeto por detras mio.

Serena: ¿Que haces aquí Lysson? Te creí muerto.

Lysson: Pues creiste mal, ademas yo te crei mas inosente.

Serena: Eso no te importa.

Lysson: Oh claro que me importa, si no eres virgen como vas a querer que tu verdadero noviesito te salve.

Serena: Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con el.

Lysson: Estas fotos indican otra cosa - era imposible, Lysson poseía unas imagenes de mi beso con Ash.

Serena: ¿Como las obtuviste?

Lysson: Eso no te importa.

Un pañuelo invadio mi boca y un olor que me hizo ver doble. Mis manos y pies empezaron a perder fuerza y fue ahí cuando caí dormida.

 **Narrador.**

Ash y Bonnie se encontraban sentados en el restaurante de un centro Pokémon. Eran las diez de la mañana y ambos estaban desayunando:

Ash: Bonnie enserio tienes un gran talento para esto, seras una gran rival en la liga.

Bonnie: Muchas gracias Ash y si se trata de pelear contra ti, voy a pelear mejor que nunca.

Ash: Eso espero, Pikachu y yo te estaremos esperando, no es asi compañero.

Bonnie: Pero espero tengas un gran contendiente para Zygarde, ¿No es así Puni-chan?

Ambos de buen modo asintieron a sus entrenadores:

Ash: Por supuesto que lo tengo, no por nada tengo a mi Charizard y su Mega-Evolución.

Bonnie: Pero Puni-chan puede convertirse en su forma 50 porciento.

Ash: Vamos Bonnie sera mejor que terminemos de comer, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar. No puedo creer que ya solo nos hace falta 2 horas de viaje y llegaremos a ciudad Lumiouse.

Bonnie: Tienes razon ya hace un año que partimos de ahi.

Ash: Y cuando parti... Me habria encantado salir con una buena noticia.

Bonnie: Yo igual - los dos amigos habian dejado de comer de tan solo pensar en lo que hicieron hace un año mientras estaban en ciudad Lumiouse.

Pikachu: Pika, pika pika pi.

Ash: Cierto Pikachu no debemos de ponernos tris...

Joy: ¡Señor Ash esto es una urgencia!

Ash: Digame enfermera Joy ¿Que sucede?

Joy: Es la ciudad Lumiouse.

Bonnie: ¿Que pasa con ella?

Joy: Ha sido atacada.

Ash y Bonnie: !Pero que esta diciendo!

Joy: Si no me cree, sera mejor que venga a ver la noticias.

Ash: Muy bien, vamos Bonnie, sube Pikachu chicos entren - Ash saco de sus bolsillos cinco pokebolas y metio a sus compañeros; Noivern, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape y Goodra.

Bonnie: Ustedes tambien entren - de igual modo la niña llamo a sus cuatro compañeros; Tyrantrum, Dragonair, Flabebe y Beldum.

Ambos corrieron detras de la enfermera Joy para ver las noticias de las que hablo ella:

Reportero: Ya pasaron 9 horas desde el ataque de los bandalos. El centro pokémon esta siendo restaurado y el paradero del lider del gimnasio Clemont, aun es desconocido así como el de Aria, Alain, el profesor Sycamore y Blaziken Mask. Tambien la hija de la antigua corredora de Rhyhorn, Serena tampoco se sabe nada de su paradero, solo las camaras captaron como estos se la llevaban.

Ash: Serena...

Bonnie: Hermano, papá...

Reportero: El registro que dejo la oficial Jenny acerca de estos delincuentes es...

Interrupcion: Creen saberlo todo...

Resportero: ¿Que esta pasando?...

Interrupción: Al fin. Ciudadanos de toda Kalos, les habla Lysson jefe del Team Flare...

Ash: Ese maldito, ¡Que esta haciendo aquí!

Bonnie: Vamos relajate Ash hay que ver que sucede.

Lysson: Oh amigo Ash, veo que estas molesto, cierto te estoy vigilando, más bien estoy vigilando a todos...

Ash: Hijo de puta...

Lysson: Oye no le enseñes malas palabras a la niña, vengo ha informar del resurgimiento del Team Flare, nadie, digo enserio, nadie puede evitar lo que viene para la nueva Kalos...

Ash: Claro que si, ya te venci una vez puedo volverlo hacer...

Lysson: Oh por supuesto que lo se, por eso tengo un plan B...

Ash:¡Serena! ¡Clemont!

Bonnie: ¡Alain! ¡Aria! ¡Profesor Sycamore!

Lysson: Si intentas hacer algo, le hare daño a todos y cada uno de...

Ash: Dejala en paz...

Lysson: Ya veo, esta chiquilla te interesa demasiado eh - el sujeto tomo a la chica de la cara haciendola mirar a la camara meintras esta lloraba.

Ash: Si me interesa, o no, eso no te incumbe...

Lysson: Vaya si son tal para cual, lastima que tu ya no seas... Virgen, ¿No es así? Serena...

Ash: ¿A que te refieres con eso?...

Lysson: Yo no soy quien para decirte que paso entre estos dos - Lysson sujeto a Clemont de la misma forma.

Ash: Pero... Pero...

Lysson: Oh pequeño, ella te rompió el corazón ¿No es así? Que pasa Serena, que quieres hablar con Ash - cabe destacar que todos tenian la boca tapada con un trapo.

Serena: No lo escuches Ash, entre Clemont y yo no paso nada...

Lysson: Que tu tambien quieres hablar Clemont...

Clemont: Serena entonces no me amas no es así.

Serena: Clemont yo...

Ash: Apague la T.V. Enfermera Joy - acto seguido de la peli-rosa, apagó la television porque su corazón se rompió.

Bonnie: Ash lamento que...

Ash: Tu no tienes nada que lamentar, soy yo el que fue un idiota, el no haberme declarado a Serena cuando me lo propuse, ahora la he perdido... La he perdido para siempre.

Joy: Dejeme decirle joven Ash que ella decia la verdad en cuanto a lo que "hizo".

Ash: ¿Porque lo dice?

Joy: Una mujer tiende a siempre tener las piernas cerradas cuando aun es bien, pero cuando ya no lo es, estas siempre se mantienen a libertad de extenderlas. Y ella nunca abrio sus piernas.

Ash: Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que ahora se quien es su novio.

Bonnie: Entonces ya sabias de que Serena tenia novio.

Ash: Sí, pero jamas supe quien era hasta hace un... Un momento, ¿Tu ya sabias acerca de esto?

Bonnie: No me regañes pero si, ya sabía de su relación pero dejame decirte que nunca estuve de acuerdo con su noviazgo.

Ash: ¿Por que nunca lo estuviste?

Bonnie: Por que siempre creí que Serena encajaba más contigo, que con mi hermano.

Ash: Pero tu siempre buscabas novio para Clemont ¿Porque no la quisiste con ella?

Bonnie: Ya te lo dije, ella encajaba mas contigo que con el - las palabras de la niña le daban una esperanza de poder salvar a sus amigos y sobre todo, a Serena.

Ash: Bien entonces, hay que ir a salvarlos.

Bonnie: ¿Y sabes por donde comenzar?

Ash: ¡No!

Bonnie: Creo lo mejor sería ir a ciudad Lumiouse.

Ash: Oh a sus viejas instalaciones.

Bonnie: Tambien sería una opción, pero no deberiamos ir a por ellos sin ayuda.

Ash: Se perfectamente a quien llamar.

Después de haber juntado sus cosas, Ash inició una llamada por el telefono. Bonnie se encontraba atras en el patio de entrenamiento, limpiando a sus amigos. Puni-chan se sentía triste y era algo que no le sucedia ya desde hace mucho tiempo. Es como en aquel entonces donde apenas conocía a Puni-chan, después de un tiempo se enteró que era a causa del sufrimiento que tenia Sonato, el segundo nucleo de Zygarde:

Bonnie: ¿Es el otra vez, no es así?

Puni-chan: Gulu lu lu (Si) - cabe destacar que estos dos ya tenian una fuerte conexión y ya sabian que decía el otro.

Bonnie: Entonces ya se que trama el Team Flare.

Desde las puertas sa aproximaba el joven azabache para unirseles:

Ash: Ya quedo.

Bonnie: Llamaste a Brock ¿Verdad?

Ash: Y a Gary, Paul y Richie. Además de una ayuda extra.

Bonnie: ¿Quienes son?

Ash: Tu no los conoces aun pero realmente nos van a ayudar.

Bonnie: ¿Y cuando llegaran?

Ash: En dos horas, gracias a su tecnologia.

Bonnie: Ya se quienes son, es el equipo Rocket.

Ash: No, realmente no los conoces.

La joven solo se quedo sentada siguiendo con sus deberes por un largo rato hasta que:

Ash: Vaya ya no tardan en llegar.

Bonnie: ¿Como lo sabes?

Ash: Porque me enviaron un mensaje. Tenemos que ir al pueblo mas cercano.

Bonnie: Bueno pues el mas cercano es pueblo Vaniville «Boceto».

Ash: Oh, ese pueblo.

Bonnie: Si ese pueblo.

Ash: Bueno no es tiempo de nostalgia, hay que ir hacia allá.

Sin demora alguna, los dos amigos se fueron caminando hasta pueblo Vaniville, que cuyo pueblo les quedaba a solo 20 minutos de viaje. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que por fin llegaron. Se establecieron en un pequeño corral en donde parecias ser un lugar de practica:

Ash: Este lugar parece...

Bonnie: Un corral de entrenamiento Rhyhorn.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Un momento, ahi a lo lejos - una silueta femenil se podía visualizar a lo lejos del corral.

No se quedaron con las ganas y fueron a ver de quien se trataba. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que esa silueta era de Grace, la madre de Serena. Ella estaba velando a lagrimas por su hija que estuviese bien:

Ash: ¡Mamá de Serena!

Grace: ¿Ash, Bonnie?

Bonnie: Si los mismos.

Grace: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Ash: Esperando ayuda.

Grace: ¿Ayuda para que?

Bonnie: Para salvar a Serena.

Grace: Enserio van a salvarla, crei que por el hecho de como hablo Lysson en la T.V. de mi hija hacia ti, ya no la salvarias.

Ash: Esto es mas que por su hija. Estoy en esta mision para salvar a toda Kalos. Ademas de que me sirve salvar a Serena si ella ya tiene novio, un novio con el cual no tardaría en casarse.

Grace: Te entiendo, pero solo quiero que me prometas algo.

Ash: Cualquier cosa señora.

Grace: Descubre la verdad.

Ash: ¿La verdad?

Grace: Ni yo, ni Bonnie, ni nadie puede decirte la verdad solo Serena.

Ash: Entiendo.

Bonnie: Mira Ash creo que son ellos.

Ash: Si lo son.

Grace: Prometeme que lo vas a hacer Ash.

Ash: Lo prometo.

Diciendo adiós a la mamá de Serena, los dos se dirigen hacia el Jet color Naranja, se aproximaron a la puerta y ahí saludo a todos:

Ash: Brock amigo, cuanto tiempo.

Brock: Lo mismo digo Ash.

Gary: Vamos perdedor dime porque me has traido hasta esta región.

Ash: Alrato se los digo.

Paul: Espero y sea pronto.

Ash: Por supuesto.

Richie: Hola Ash.

Ash: Que tal Richie.

Jack: Muy buen día Ash, espero y tu llamada no sea nada urgente.

Ash: Si no lo fuera no llamaría a los Rangers Pokémon.

Bonnie: ¿Es usted un Ranger Pokémon?

Jack: Asi es, ahora suban que tenemos que empezar a planear.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y subieron al Jet. Después de haber abordado, todos se unieron en una mesa redonda tecnologica que tiene el mapa completo de la región de Kalos:

Jack: Muy bien Ash, repite la situación.

Ash: Ok. Todo paso hace unas horas, los noticieros fueron hackeados por el Team Flare, una organización malevola que en sus planes esta destruir Kalos con un arma suprema diseñada siglos atras por AZ.

Paul: ¿Cual es esa arma?

Bonnie: Esta compuesta por dos Pokémon, ambos son nucleos de la misma arma que unidos forman a lo que todos le llamamos, Zygarde 100 por ciento.

Gary: ¿Y porque 100?

Ash: Porque ambos pueden dotarse de tres formas; su estado actual denominada como nucleo, su estado de poder elevado un 10 por ciento - mientras hace esto, muestra fotos por la mesa tecnologica - y su estado de poder eleveado al 50 por ciento.

Brock: Y ya unidos los dos forman a la forma completa.

Jack: Y que traman ahora, no lo sabes.

Bonnie: Traman lo mismo, solo que intentan hacerle una trampa a Ash para acabarlo.

Ash: ¿Como lo sabes?

Bonnie: Hace unos momentos Puni-chan empezó a sentirse mal como hace 6 años.

Richie: Entonces necesitas de nuestra ayuda para acabar con el Team Flare de una vez por todas.

Ash: No solo eso, quiero rescatar a mis amigos.

Jack: Cuenta con el apoyo de los Rangers Pokémon.

Brock: Y con el mío.

Paul: Con el mío tambien.

Richie: No dudes de mi ayuda.

Gary: Si no te ayudo y te matan, a quien molestare después.

Ash: Muchas gracias amigos.

Sin tiempo que perder, despegaron del piso y fueron a... Espera a donde van:

Jack: Oye Ash por donde comenzamos.

Ash: Cierto lo habia olvidado.

Brock: Podras haber crecido, pero sigues igual de despistado.

Ash: Lo lamento, Bonnie y yo creemos que debe haber alguna pista en su vieja base.

Jack: ¿Donde esta ubicada?

Ash: A las afueras de la Ciudad Lumiouse.

Jack: Muy bien, ese es nuestro objetivo.

Ahora si con todo planeado, proceden a despegar y dirigirse hacia la vieja base del Team Flare.

 _ **Mientras tanto con el Team Flare.**_

En un cuarto obscuro lleno de suciedad y solo una pequeña antorcha de luz. Se encontraban nuestros amigos secuestrados, todos y cada uno de ellos tenian las manos atadas a unas cadenas conectadas al techo de la habitación. No necesitaban nada más para sufrir entre todos. Por fortuna, el Team Flare fue muy bondadoso en darle una falda a Serena para cubrir su intimidad, mientras que ha Clemont, solo le dieron unos Shorts para cubrir a su amigo:

Alain: ¡Es inutil! No se puede romper esta cadena.

Sycamore: Ya dejalo, no podemos evitar lo inevitable.

Aria: Cierto Alain, es hora de darnos por vencidos.

Alain: Creo que tienen razón. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Este mundo, necesita algo mejor que nosotros.

Serena: Acaso estan locos. Ash jamas dejaría de intentarlo, él siempre nos enseño ha...

Clemont: ¡Ya basta con esa estupida frase! Siempre tienes que repetirla una y otra vez. Segun tu ya no lo quieres y mirate, sigues repitiendo una y otra vez esa frase.

Serena: Y que si la repito. Gracias a esa frase, muchos estamos en donde estamos...

Clemont: A con que ahora esa frase te llevo muy lejos. Si realmente apreciaras esa frase no te hubieras rendido cuando perdiste por segunda ocasion en el Tripokalon.

Serena: Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no me rendi por haber perdido.

Clemont: ¡Entonces si tanto lo amas! ¡¿Porque ibas a hacer el amor conmigo?!

Serena: No lo se.

El silencio predomino la habitación con la confesión de Serena:

Alain: Serena, relajate seguro no sabes la verdad tu tambien.

Serena: ¿A que verdad se refieren? Primero fue Bonnie y ahora tu. Enserio no se a lo que se refieren.

Aria: No es nada Serena, Alain no sabe lo que dice.

Sycamore: Cierto creo que todos estamos un poco alterados por la situación.

Serena: Eso espero. Pero en sí, yo se perfectamente que Ash nos ha de estar buscando. Tal vez no sea por mi o por Clemont, pero si por ustedes.

Aria: Por Arceus, eso espero.

 _ **De vuelta con Ash y los demás.**_

Aproximandose a su objetivo, Ash y Bonnie preparan sus Pokémon y Ash concentra su mirada en una pokebola especifica:

Gary: No has quitado tu mirada de esa pokebola.

Ash: Oh Gary, verás yo... Dentro de esta pokebola esta el Pokémon con quien tengo una gran conexión.

Gary: Crei que a Pikachu no le agradaban las pokebolas.

Ash: No Pikachu se encuentra con Bonnie. Aquí dentro yace mi gran compañero, alguien que tiene tanta fuerza como Pikachu, pero más debil que Charizard.

Gary: Espero y nos sea de gran ayuda allá afuera.

Ash: Claro que lo será.

Jack: Nuestro objetivo esta enfrente - Ash y los demás fueron junto a Jack en el asiento del piloto mientras que Pikachu sube al hombro de su entrenador.

Ash: Es ahí, en ese lugar fue donde combatimos hace ya 4 años.

Brock: Son... Ruinas.

Bonnie: En aquel entonces la batalla contra Zygarde fue en ese mismo lugar.

Paul: Parece que fue una gran batalla - efectivamente, cuando fue la batalla contra Zygarde y el Team Flare, se desato una guerra.

Alain segado por las mentiras de Lysson peleo contra Ash. Charizard ya con su Mega-Evolución, se encargo de Zygarde y Greninja contra Mega-Charizard perteneciente de Alain.

Jack aterrizó el Jet justo en lo que una vez fue una pista de aterrizaje de algun helicoptero. Una vez terminado el aterrizaje, proceden a bajar del mismo y comienzan un plan:

Jack: Muy bien esto es lo que haremos, Ash y Brock revisaran la parte baja del edificio, Gary y Paul se encargaran de la parte media y Richie y yo revisaremos el perimetro completo.

Bonnie: ¿Que hay de mi?

Paul: Eres una niñita aun, no puedes correr peligro si peleas con alguno de ellos.

Ash: Correria mas peligro si se queda aquí, ella tiene al nucleo positivo. Si es verdad que siguen aquí estaría corriendo el peligro de que le quiten al nucleo.

Jack: Creo que es verdad, Bonnie tu iras con Ash y Brock.

Bonnie: Muy bien.

Todos se separaron inmediatamente y fueron a donde se les indico. La zona estaba totalmente muerta, no habian señales de que alguien estuviese ahi desde hace siglos.

Ash, Brock y Bonnie se encontraban revisando el area y Pikachu junto a Dedene no quitaban la vista de lo que llegase a suceder. Entraron a una habitacion sospechosa y lentamente caminaron por ahi, sin darse cuenta pisaron una trampa sigilosa. Los amigos seguian sin percatarse de lo sucedido.

 _ **Mientras tanto con el Team Flare.**_

Ayudante: Señor Lysson, tenemos intrusos.

Lysson: Por fin, tardaron demasiado. Trae a la chica peli-miel.

Ayudante: Ok.

 _ **De vuelta con los chicos.**_

Ash camino hasta un escritorio que habia dentro de la habitación y miro que habia una hoja encima del mismo. Se aproximó hasta la hoja y ver que contenía y se sorprendió al ver el contenido de estas, "Cayeron en mi trampa":

Ash: ¡Corran es una trampa!

Los otros chicos obedecieron al instante e informaron inmediatamente de la situación por los radios que Jack les dio y en el momento menos esperado, una gran barda de metal rodeo todas las instalaciones dejando sin escapatoria a los chicos:

Jack: Todos al Jet ahora.

Todos corrieron hasta el mismo pero para su sorpresa el Jet justo frente a sus ojos, fue destruido a causa de una bomba que provenia de un lanzagrandas de parte del Team Flare:

Corea: Vaya Ash, has crecido demasiado. Dime que aun eres inoscente.

Ash: No te lo diré, Greninja sal - de una pokebola sacó a su compañero del tipo agua/siniestro.

Bonnie: En que momento trajiste a Greninja.

Ash: Creo que ya lo sabes - y era cierto, la causa de su retardo en el centro pokémon no fue por su llamada con Jack, sino por traer de vuelta a su amigo.

Paul: Yo te ayudo, Salamence sal - proveniente de una super ball, salió un gran dragón de color azul.

Gary: Me les uno, Nidoking has tu trabajo - de una safari ball, un gran Pokémon morado salió de ella.

Ash: Nosotros nos encargamos, ustedes hagan lo posible de salir de aquí.

Lysson: Claro que no lo haran.

Bonnie y Ash: ¡Lysson!

Jack: Entonces es el...

Lysson: Yo soy el lider del Team Flare, para servirles - lo dijo haciendo una reverencia - si se mueven ella no saldra con vida.

Ash: Es ¡Serena!

Lysson: No imaginas lo mucho que estuvo gritando tu nombre.

Serena: Ash no te preocupes por mi, sal de aquí por favor.

Ash: Claro que no.

Corea: Ese es el espiritu.

Ash: Yo me quedare aquí y los derrotare.

Lysson: Te propongo un trato, si nos vences "tu solo" a nosotros 5, te devolvere a tu novia y a todos tus amigos y los dejaremos ir de aquí.

Ash: ¿Y si pierdo?

Lysson: Mueres y nos llevamos a Z1.

Serena: Ash es una trampa, por favor sal de aquí.

Lysson: Escucharas a la chiquilla que rompió tu corazon o lo escucharas a el y haras nuestro trato.

Jack: Ash, yo le creo a Serena, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

Brock: Jack tiene razon Ash, esto me huele mal.

Ash: Lo hare. Gary, Paul regresen a sus Pokémon a sus pokebolas.

Brock: No lo hagas Ash...

Ash: Yo se lo que hago Brock.

Serena: Ash por favor no lo hagas.

Lysson: Bien es hora de acabar con esto.

Ash: Es lo mismo que yo digo.

El hombre bien vestido sacó de una pokebola a un gran Gyarados mientras que sus amigos de Ash metieron a sus Pokémon en donde pertenecen:

Ash: Entonces esto sera como aquella vez - de momento demostró a la luz un brasalete que contenia dos piedras, usando la de arriba, su Greninja se transformó a una nueva forma.

Lysson: Era lo que yo queria... - ahi fue cuando hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y un helicoptero salio a lo lejos.

Serena: ¡Ash corre es una trampa!

Ash: Nunca. Usa Shuriken de Agua - su amigo utilizó, de la parte de atras, su shuriken lanzandolo hacia el Gyarados de Lysson.

Lysson: Ahora.

Serena: Por favor Ash - la chica comenzó a derramar grandes cantidades de lagrimas.

Algo paso en ese momento, todos los helicopteros fueron hacia Greninja, utilizando unos lazos de electricidad, Greninja comenzo a debilitarse y con aquella forma Ash sentia el mismo dolor que su amigo. Brock intento hacer algo pero los demas integrantes del Team Flare fueron hacia por ellos y los mantenian en el piso. Sin duda Lysson tenia una perfecta trampa bajo la manga, Serena rogaba por que Ash estuviese bien pero al ver que este se debilito demasiado, comenzaba a perder esperanzas:

Lysson: Enserio que no sabes escuchar - lo dijo mientras que con su pie derecho le pisaba la cara y sacando una carcajada se alejaba de él - preparen todo, es hora de partir.

Corea: Yo me llevo al muchacho.

Lysson: Has con el lo que quieras, ya no sera mas un estorbo. Cierto dejen a la chica verlo solo un minuto.

Corea: Por supuesto señor. Vamos no le hagas nada que ahora sera mio, después de todo tienes al cuatro ojos.

Serena: Ash - se dirigio justo a su amigo quien estaba ya muy debil al igual que Greninja - Ash por lo que más quieras no te mueras. De verdad necesito hablar contigo muchas cosas... Yo... Yo, soy una estupida, debi haber aceptado tu invitación, debimos haber viajado juntos pero... Pero...

Corea: Tiempo. Haber si ahora aprendes a pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.

Bonnie: No dejen a Puni-chan. No Puni-chan... Puni-chan - la pequeña niña inmovilizada no soportaba ver como se llevaban a su Pokémon.

Desde lo mas lejos, un nuevo Jet llegaba para llevarse a todos a la nueva base. Una vez aterrizada la nave, subieron a todos en ella y muy independiente llevaban en un helicoptero a todos los pokémon de los demas.

 **POV Ash.**

¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque mis manos me duelen tanto? Abro lento mis ojos para verificar que sucedia y una sorpresa me lleve al verme en una habitación acostado pero con mis manos atadas al colchon. Mil preguntas más pasan sobre mi cabeza y es cuando me percato que una mujer de cabello verde, iba entrando por una puerta:

Corea: Valla por fin despiertas.

Ash: ¿Donde estoy?

Corea: En mi habitación claro esta, te pregunte si aun eras inoscente y por lo que veo, por supuesto que si lo eres.

Ash: Dejame en paz, yo no te pertenezco.

Corea: Y si no eres mio de quien, de Serena. Vamos tu y yo sabemos que ella no te quiere y que jamas le interesaste.

Ash: Eso no te importa.

Corea: Por supuesto que me importa, sino, jamas me darias duro.

Ash: Y jamas lo hare.

Corea: Dime que es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo.

Ash: Bondad.

Corea: El haberte rechazado a una oferta que tu, el campeon de Kanto, le ofreciste y para rematar, te insulta a tus espaldas.

Ash: Eso tu no lo sabes.

Corea: Claro que si, y si no me crees, escuchala a ella.

Grabación de Serena: "Para que quisiese ese imbécil más trofeos, creo que ser el campeón de Jotho, Hoenn, Sinoh y Unova es más que suficiente".

Ash: Es imposible, ella no diria eso.

Corea: Pues creelo - se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en los labios, despues de haber terminado, con su lengua, lamió mis labios dejandomelos llenos de baba - vamos campeon, dejame quitarte esta ropa y divertirme con tu amigo.

Ash: No. Tal vez Serena me odie, pero yo no me dejare tocar por ti.

Corea: Si esas tenemos - la mujer me dio un gran golpe en la cabeza y caigo desmayado.

Pasó un rato y vuelvo a sentir como mis manos vuelven a dolerme, pero no siento como si estuviese acostado, tengo esa sensación de estar parado y puedo sentir como una voz femenil me grita:

Voz: ... Vamos Ash despierta... - esa voz yo la conozco, es la de... ¡Serena!

Abró con dificultad mis ojos y veo aquella cabellera color miel justo enfrente de mi:

Ash: ¿Serena?

Serena: Oh Ash estas vivo.

Ash: Por supuesto que lo... - recuerdo por un momento aquella grabación de Corea, no puedo negar que era la voz de Serena y aunque estemos atados en estas cadenas, yo encontrare la forma de salir pero no ayudare a Serena.

Serena: Ash debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

Ash: ...

Serena: Ash ¿Estas escuchandome?

Ash: ...

Serena: Oye Ash.

Ash: Creo que tengo una idea - comienzo a balancear mi cuerpo para ver si salen las cadenas - no funcionó.

Serena: Lo se yo tambien lo intente.

Ash: ...

Serena: ¿Ash, estas ignorandome?

Ash: ...

Serena: Oye Ash escuchame por favor - aunque pierdas la voz de tantos gritos te eludire - Ash, necesito decirte algo.

Eh encontrado una manera, intentare conectarme con Greninja y asi tambie sabre si el se encuentra bien. De ese modo cierro los ojos y comienzo a buscar su aura:

Serena: Ash, lamento todo lo que has visto. Yo soy una estúpida, debi haberte escuchado, debi haber aceptado tu oferta - acaso Serena se esta arrepintiendo - yo me arrepiento de lo que he hecho pero es que...

Ash: Por fin, Greninja me escuchas - puedo sentir que el me ha asentido - muy bien, ahora quiero que hagas corte - no tardo mucho cuando puedo ver atravez de sus ojos que lo ha hecho - muy bien amigo, ahora hay que hacer esto.

Fue ahí cuando pude sentir como en mi mano aparecio una daga que significa el movimiento corte. Esto lo aprendí atravez de mi travesía por todas las regiones. Aprendí que al haber formado un gran vinculo con Greninja, el me puede prestar sus movimientos para así salir de este tipo de apuros. Usando la daga, destruyo las cadenas y comienzo a sobar mis muñecas:

Serena: Genial Ash, ahora liberame a mí - jamas, no voy a liberarte - oye Ash, a donde vas.

Ash: Lejos de ti.

Serena: Oye Ash no me abandones aquí te lo suplico.

Ash: No hasta que te disculpes.

Serena: ¿Porque debería de disculparme?

Ash: Te recuerdo que dijiste de mi.

Serena: Pero de que estas hablando.

Ash: De nada, después de todo soy un "Imbécil" - lo dije recalcando la palabra con mis dedos.

Serena: Te sientes el ofendido solo porque te llame imbécil. Yo deberia ser la que deba escuchar una disculpa de ti.

Ash: A que te refieres estupida.

Serena: Te recuerdo que era, señor que promete ir a apoyarte en tus concursos y jamas va.

Ash: Ahora de que hablas.

Serena: No lo recuerdas. No recuerdas cuando te fuiste y me prometiste apoyarme si algo malo sucedia. Si yo llegase a perder nuevamente vendrias a verme - es increible la cantidad de lagrimas que empezó a soltar Serena.

Ash: Como querias que fuera a ayudarte si nunca recibi una llamada tuya.

Serena: No mientas, Clemont siempre te llamo y te actualizo de lo que sucedia en mis concursos.

Ash: No metas a Clemont en tus mentiras.

Serena: Yo no miento el que miente eres tú.

Ash: No Serena. Yo jamas me entere de nada acerca de ti. Solo supe que trabajabas en aquella revista porque nos encontramos ahí.

Serena: Pero y las llamadas...

Ash: Yo nunca recibi una llamada tuya. En esos dos años que estuve viajando nuevamente nunca supe nada de ti. Yo solo cuando estaba en los centros Pokémon dormia a lado de los telefonos. Yo solo queria saber si ya habias cumplido tu sueño, así como yo cumpli el mio.

Serena: Pero...

Ash: No te miento, yo siempre espere nueva información tuya.

Serena: Entonces fue Clemont el que mintio.

Ash: ¿Porque lo dices?

Serena: El siempre me dijo que ya te habia actualizado con información mia.

Ash: Entonces, nunca lo hizo.

Serena: La verdadera pregunta es ¿Porque?

Ash: Entonces si fue esto un mal entendido, perdoname de todos modos por no haber estado contigo en la final. Y tienes el derecho de enojarte, tu siempre me apoyaste en mi viaje y el no haber estado ahí...

Serena: No, tu perdoname, jamas debi decir cosas como esas a tus espaldas. La verdad es que lo hice por la razon que... - por alguna razon, Serena se habia quedado callada y por sobre sus lagrimas, en sus mejillas se nota que esta sonrojada.

Ash: ¿Ibas a decirme algo Serena? - tomo la decision de acercarme a ella.

Serena: Es que... Yo... Bueno veras...

Ash: No se que querias decirme Serena, pero yo te dire que cuando termine la liga Kalos sabia que de una personita especial con cabello color miel, ya me habia enamorado...

Serena: Y quien es - es gracioso verla sonrojada y con aquella sonrisa que me enamoro de ella, su pregunta parecia de lo mas obvia.

Acercando mis labios a los suyos, uso mis manos para sujetar su cintura. Puedo sentir como sus manos, sus delicadas manos, estaban sufriendo y prefiero dejar mi beso para el final. Con corte, destruyo las cadenas y su gran cara de sorpresa me enternecio:

Serena: ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Ash: Acaso querias quecarte así.

Serena: Bueno, no pero, me tomo por sorpresa lo que hiciste pense que ibas a hacer...

Ash: Esto... - por fin, me encuentro besando a sus hermosos labios.

Sus manos se enredan por sobre mi cabello y yo no puedo apartarla de mi, es la primera vez que siento un beso, por parte de ella, bien correspondido.

 _ **Al fin, con esto concluye el segundo acto. Si les gusto este segundo acto, el tercero se viene con todo. Nuevamente pueden ir a tomar un poco de agua, hecharse una partidita en linea en Pokémon: ORAS, u irse a hecharse un rapidito... Baño por supuesto, no sean mal pensados, o ir por caramelos mientras yo les canto una canción.**_

 _ **Yo solamente quiero amarte... - juat? Porque les canto Digimon en un Fan-Fic de Pokémon. Hay les va de nuevo.**_

 _ **Si es que quieres ser tan bueno... - otra vez.**_

 _ **Hei! Karosu**_ _ **o terasu ano asahi no yō ni,**_

 _ **(Nitorochāji atsuku ikōze).**_

 _ **Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē,**_

 _ **(Katayaburi hengenjizai de).**_

 _ **Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite,**_

 _ **Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara,**_

 _ **Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru,**_

 _ **Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah...**_

 _ **IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru,**_

 _ **IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze,**_

 _ **IkōZe! Kishikaisei,**_

 _ **Zettai ni akiramenai.**_

 _ **IkuZe!**_ _ **Yuzurenai yume ga aru,**_

 _ **IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze,**_

 _ **IkōZe! Te o nobashite,**_

 _ **Daremo shiranai takami e.**_

 _ **Sā!**_ _ **Agete iku ze (Hyakuman boruto),**_

 _ **Sō! Tachimukat te tomoni ikou ze ,**_

 _ **Yume no mukō made.**_

 _ **Con esto concluye nuestro interludio musical. Continuamos con el tercer acto de nuestra historia.**_

 _ **Acto III**_

 **Narrador.**

Los dos jovenes amantes, parecian disfrutar de aquel beso. Para Ash era la primera vez que demostraba sus sentimientos a una mujer, sobre todo de esa forma, pero para Serena le parecia algo hermoso que el chico que ha amado desde hace mucho tiempo corresponda a su afecto tan de buen modo.

Mientras el azabache tomaba las mejillas de su amante, da fin a aquel apasionado beso. Serena se sentía triste de no poder continuar con ese beso pero sabe que hay trabajo que hacer:

Ash: Se que fue hermoso, pero aun debemos acabar con el Team Flare.

Serena: Lo se.

Ash: Bien lo primero que debemos hacer es... Buscar a los demás - con solo un asentimiento, Serena fue detras de su amante hasta que - Serena, no me habia dado cuenta que no tienes blusa :^).

Serena: Oh cierto, lo olvide por completo :).

Ash: Toma pontela - Ash le dio a Serena su chaqueta y cabe destacar que aquella chaqueta era la misma que uso en su viaje junto con el, y la misma que usaba cuando la beso en su trabajo.

Caminando detrás de su amigo, Serena iba contenta al saber que Ash por fin era algo de ella, más que su amigo, aunque por el momento lo era pero Ash era ya su amante.

Caminan por buen rato alrededor de las instalaciones que parecen estar debajo de la tierra y es cuando descubren que no hay nadie:

Ash: Esto es algo muy extraño.

Serena: Concuerdo contigo.

Talvez sea para ellos algo muy extraño, pero lo que no saben es que el Team Flare ya se encontraba en la Ciudad Lumiouse, justo donde dejaron a medias su trabajo.

 _ **En la Ciudad Lumiouse.**_

El terror domina a la ciudad, más de 70 hombres se encontraban atacando a la ciudad y Lysson se encontraba en la cima de la torre Prisma para así llevar a su plan hasta el límite:

Lysson: Por fin, el día a llegado la región de Kalos por fin llegara a su nueva forma. El cambio radical de esta ciudad es inevitable. Vamos mis amigos, terminemos con esto. Ahora.

Era un discurso impartido por el jefe del Team, para con sus ayudante. Dio la orden de que los dos núcleos fueran forzados a llegar hasta su poder máximo. Puni-chan y Sonato ya estaban muy débiles pero con la ayuda de la tecnología del Team Flare estos se convirtieron en aquel monstruo que aterro a toda Kalos ya hace 6 años atrás:

Lysson: Ya nada podrá salvar a esta ciudad.

 _ **De nuevo con Ash y Serena.**_

Serena: Ash.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa Serena?

Serena: ¿Y qué tal si ya los asesinaron?

Ash: No digas esas cosas Serena, todo saldrá bien "Espero" – el joven estaba tan preocupado como la chica.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que encontraron una puerta en la que se oian varios ruidos al otro lado de ella. Con gran curiosidad se aproximaron a la puerta y se asomaron muy lentamente de que se trataba ese ruido:

Alain: ¡Ash!

Aria: ¡Serena!

Bonnie: ¡Chicos! – las lágrimas de la pequeña rubia se notaban muy fuertemente al ver como las manos de ella y los demás estaban de igual modo como las de ellos cuando estaba encerrados juntos.

Ash: Chicos por fin los encontramos – se acercó a Alain para quitarle las cadenas – amigo necesito de tu ayuda otra vez… Corte – lo dijo cerrando los ojos y destruyendo la cadena – se encuentran bien.

Alain: Sí, pero como es que pudiste hacer eso.

Ash. Larga historia.

De mismo modo fue ayudando a todos; Gary, Paul, Richie, Sycamore, Brock, Aria Bonnie y por ultimo Clemont:

Clemont: Déjame.

Ash: ¿Qué te sucede?

Clemont: Es lo mismo que quiero saber, porque estas cerca de mi novia, y lo más importante, porque tiene puesta tu chaqueta.

Serena: Clemont cállate, tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablas pero eso será después, ahora lo importante es saber qué haremos.

Ash: Cierto.

Alain: Por fin.

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Aria: No es momento para ello. Ya podremos platicarlo al final…

Ash: ¡Donde esta Jack! – interrumpió el azabache menor.

Alain: ¿Quién es Jack?

Brock: Un compañero, Ash debo decirte que a él lo tiene Lysson.

Ash: Demonios, debo acabar con ese maldito ahora.

Alain: Si lo vas a hacer cuenta conmigo.

Aria: Y con el mío.

Sycamore: Yo creo que esta vez será más peligroso.

Alain: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Sycamore: Lysson esta vez ya sabe cómo atacan, ya sabe cómo reaccionan. Si van a hacer algo debe ser cuidadoso.

Ash: Por eso mismo solo quiero que ustedes se encarguen de salvar a los demás.

Serena: ¿Ash a que te refieres?

Ash: Me refiero a que esta vez, yo enfrentare al Team Flare solo.

Bonnie: No te dejare hacerlo.

Alain: Yo tampoco, eso es suicidio.

Aria: Cierto, yo tampoco te dejare hacerlo.

Fue ahí cuando Serena tomo la mano de Ash:

Serena: Ash, sé que tú eres el campeón de muchas regiones, pero eso no se compara con el peligro que enfrentaras tu solo.

Brock: Yo opino lo mismo Ash, como tu amigo te digo que no te dejare hacerlo solo.

Gary: Ya te he dicho que si no te apoyo morirás.

Paul: No me caes muy bien, pero jamás te dejaría hacer esa locura.

Richie: Cierto eso no es más que una locura.

Ash: Les agradezco su apoyo, pero no. Yo puedo solo contra ellos, ustedes encárguense de mantener a salvo a los ciudadanos, yo hare el resto.

Sycamore: Tú no naciste para sacrificarte.

Ash: Claro que sí.

Brock: Ash no seas terco, sé que Lugia te nombro el elegido pero no. No eres el elegido para que te enterremos antes de tiempo.

Ash: Gracias amigo, pero si es necesario lo debo hacer.

Serena: Ash te lo ruego. Por fin sé que me amas y no dejare que te vayas de mis brazos tan fácilmente.

Ash: Lo lamento, pero esa fue mi decisión y si realmente tú también me amas, déjame ir.

Serena: No quiero, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que me dijeras esas palabras…

Ash: Y yo lo mucho que me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes de partir de Kalos.

Bonnie: Ash, yo tampoco quiero que mueras. Tú eres mi mentor y no quiero enterrarte de esta forma.

Gary: Vamos Ashiboy, no lo hagas.

Ash: Ya tome mi decisión – camino hasta la puerta y mirando hacia ellos – amigos yo realmente los aprecios, ahora tomen a sus Pokémon y vayan a salvar a los ciudadanos.

Serena: Ash… - se dejó caer a lágrimas al piso.

Alain: Pero no tenemos a nuestros Pokémon.

Ash: Claro que sí – fue cuando de las paredes se dejaron caer y aparecieron todos.

Eran; Charizard de Alain, Charizard de Ash, Greninja liderando la cabeza del grupo, Pikachu, Vivillon, Tyrantrum, etc.

Alain: ¿Amigo te encuentras bien? – todos saludaron a sus pokémon pero Serena se limpió las lágrimas y le dijo.

Serena: Yo no tengo a nadie, por favor quédate.

Ash: Se bien que todos tus Pokémon están en tu casa, Pikachu ven ahora – entonces el roedor se acercó – te tengo un gran trabajo *este solo asintió* te encargo que protejas a Serena por mí…

Serena: Ash… *sus globos oculares siguen llorando*

Ash: Y si yo no llegase a regresar, quiero que este con ella hasta el último de tus alientos o los de ella, entendido.

Pikachu: Pikachu – lo dijo un poco triste pero con obediencia.

Ash: Ahora Serena, creo que ya sabes cuáles son sus ataques no es así.

Serena: Sí, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Ash: Yo no te pregunte eso… - al dárselo en sus brazos corrió lo más rápido posible de ahí para que no lo siguiera pero ella seguía terca en no dejarlo ir, pero Brock la tomo del brazo.

Brock: Descuida no le pasara nada.

Serena: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Brock: Porque yo me encargare de que eso no pase.

Ash: "Muchas gracias chicos por todos esos momentos que brindaron, aún recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Brock, o cuando fue mi primera pelea con Gary u la revancha que Paul y yo tuvimos en la liga Sinoh. Ahora es momento que me despida de ustedes y esperar a que pase lo mejor" Vamos Greninja debemos terminar con esto. Charizard llévame hasta ciudad Lumiouse – de un gran rugido, el azabache salto a su lomo y metió a sus compañeros a sus pokebolas.

Alain: Bueno tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Clemont: Esperen no me dejen aquí.

Aria: Serena adelántate con Brock, tenemos algo de qué hablar con tu novio.

Serena: Si, pero una cosa, el ya no es mi novio.

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón del inventor, pero esta vez sabía que él se lo busco. Al salir Serena de la habitación Aria fue al rubio y soltó una bofetada:

Aria: Te atreves a pedir ayuda sabiendo lo que hiciste.

Clemont: Pero lo hice porque la amo.

Alain: Pero ella quiere a Ash y lo único que provocaste fue una de las escenas más tristes.

Bonnie: Cierto hermano, eres un engreído.

Gary: ¿Puedo saber que sucedió?

Aria: Bueno lo que sucedió fue que…

 _ **Con Ash.**_

Joaquín: … ahora se bien que ya no tenemos salvación.

Carlos: No te preocupes seguro hay alguna salvación.

Joaquín: Un momento.

Carlos: ¿Qué sucede?

Joaquín: Es… es… Es Ash el salvador.

Y efectivamente era él, descendiendo de las nubes para ayudar a toda la ciudad Lumiouse:

Carlos: Te lo dije, ahora estamos salvados.

Joaquín: Eso espero.

Fue ahí cuando Ash dejo el lomo de sus amigos y se acercó a lo que ahora son las ruinas de Pokémon Secret, el lugar en donde trabajaba Serena. Subió a los montículos de piedras y busco algo. Algo que parece serle de utilidad y fue que debajo de una roca, se encontró una gorra, mejor dicho su gorra que había olvidado en aquel edificio. Lentamente se la puso:

Ash: Muy bien, es hora de hacer lo que debo hacer – él era un héroe ya.

Los helicópteros del Team Flare habían visualizado ya al azabache pero no le hicieron nada.

El ataque continúo muy ferozmente, cuando Corea iba a asesinar a una familia entera fue que paso:

Ash: Déjalos en paz – había detenido el ataque con Greninja y su Shuriken de agua.

Corea: Miren quien se liberó.

Niño 1: Es el salvador Ash.

Señora 1: Cierto, seguro acabara con todos ellos.

Corea: O al menos eso es lo que él cree, vamos Manectric atacktrueno ahora – fue ahí que esta atacó.

Ash: Greninja esquívalo.

Lysson: Pyroar Lanzallamas.

Ash: Carajo, Greninja estas bien… - el muchacho fue atacado por un Flygón enemigo que lo comenzó a llevar hasta la cima de las nubes, mientras que Lysson decía algo.

Lysson: Fuiste un idiota al haber venido hacia aquí.

La distancia al piso era más y más alta, fue cuando lo solto quedando el caída libre y Charizard intento ayudarlo pero un Gyarados lo mantenía en el piso:

Ash: Noivern sal – fue inútil porque inmediatamente Flygón ataco y dejándolo sin ninguna opción pero Charizard por fin se liberó ayudando a su entrenador – gracias amigo.

Lysson: Tuviste suerte niño.

Ya era tarde, Zygarde por fin había llegado a su etapa perfecta mientras atacaba a toda la ciudad:

Ash: Bueno es hora de atacar, amigos hagan lo suyo – de su mano toco las piedras que les daban la atribución de Mega-Evolucionar – Greninja Shuriken de Agua, Charizard Lanzallamas.

Fue inútil, el otro ya era más fuerte que antes gracias al entrenamiento que Bonnie le dio a Puni-chan. Estaba perdido Zygarde ya tenía en el piso a sus dos compañeros y Noivern no era una opción pero lo peor era que sentía el dolor que Greninja sentía:

Lysson: Te dije que jamás me detendrías niño estúpido – lo dijo mientras lo tiraba con sus brazos y golpeaba con satisfacción.

Joaquín: Es grande, la brutalidad del suceso, no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda aguantar.

Carlos: Sera que este sea el fin de Kalos, peor, que este sea el fin del salvador Ash.

Lysson: Es hora de que te vayas – lo dijo mientras se apartaba de él – ahora destrúyelo.

Su orden con Zygarde fue obvia y usando drago aliento, estaba a punto de llegar a Ash y este acepto lo que le deparaba ya el destino:

Ash: Lo lamento Serena – ya faltaban centímetros cuando de repente sucedió.

Era Brock, había recibido por el ataque por Ash:

Brock: Ash, mantente siempre cerca de Serena, ella te ama y tú a ella – fue así que cayó rendido y, sin una gota de aliento, al piso.

Ash: ¡Brock! – ya no podía existir algo peor que ver a tu mejor amigo, morir frente a tus ojos.

Acostado en el suelo, Ash miro a su amigo e intento de convencerse de que era una broma, de que Brock seguía vivo pero nada. Lo agitaba y lo agitaba, pero nada sucedía:

Lysson: Ves ahora la locura que causas. Tu mejor amigo está muerto y tú también. Ahora dime, como se siente, esa sensación de impotencia, sabes bien ahora que estas dudando. Esa sensación siempre está ahí cuando eres bueno.

Ash: ¿A qué te refieres?

Lysson: El dolor, la ira, esa sensación de impotencia que hacen a los hombres buenos, crueles.

Ash: Tienes razón, me estoy convirtiendo en un hombre cruel. Porque en lo único que pienso es en como asesinarte – dejando el cuerpo de su amigo atrás, manda un golpe directamente hasta su cara pero Corea llega en su defensa.

Corea: Vamos chico, no te vuelvas loco.

Ash: Esta bien, pero cuidado – un shuriken de agua fue justo hasta ella para atacarla y mandarla lejos – muy bien Charizard es tu turno, Cola Dragón.

Acto seguido, el gran pokémon hizo cambiar de color su cola a un tono más verde y provocando que el Pyroar de Lysson quede debilitado:

Lysson: Muy bien, es hora de que terminemos con esto.

Serena: Pero no será bajo tus trampas – la gran mujer peli-miel se dejó salir a la luz junto a sus demás amigos de Ash y de la nada aterrizó un Jet naranja detrás de ella.

Jack: Que tal Lysson, te gusta verme de nuevo – el gesto de miedo se mostraba ante la cara de Lysson el ver que el ranger había sido liberado.

Lysson: Eso no me importa, Zygarde ataca ahora.

Lo primero que hizo este, fue efectuar el ataque Mil Flechas:

Bonnie: Corran, es Mil Flechas.

Obedecieron todos pero Serena corrió hasta su amado:

Serena: ¿Estas bien?

Ash: Les dije que ayudaran a la gente.

Serena: Los rangers lo están haciendo.

Ash: Eso me alegra, Noivern, Charizard, vengan y protéjanos.

Ellos solo se dirigieron hasta su posición actual para defenderlos del ataque de Zygarde:

Serena: Ash Ketchum eres un idiota.

Ash: Un idiota enamorado – solo la beso por un momento hasta que paso el ataque - ¡muy bien Lysson, es hora de acabar con esto!

Lysson: Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Ash: Charizard usa Garra Dragón – su ataque no le afecto a Zygarde pero lo que no se esperaba fue que otro Charizard Mega-Evolucionado llegaría.

Alain: Garra Dragón – así fue que continuaron el ataque a este.

Jack: Muy bien, que tal va todo por allá chicos – dijo el ranger por su radio que tenía.

Ranger 1: Todos están a salvo Jack – contesto al rubio.

Jack: Eso me gusta, muy bien Ketchum demuestra lo bueno que eres.

Ash: Muy bien, Greninja usa corte – el ataque que mando fue para que Zygarde cayera al piso.

Serena: Es tu turno Pikachu, Atacktrueno ahora – de ese modo el rayo potente cayo en el pokémon legendario.

Gary: Usa Perforador – el ataque del pokémon morado hizo que Zygarde rompiera las cañerías de la ciudad.

Paul: Electrivire usa puño trueno ahora – el gran golpe de Electrivire hizo que Zygarde saliera volando de las cañerías y en pleno vuelo recibió otro golpe.

Richie: Muy bien Blaziken usa patada ígnea – este golpe dejo casi sin fuerzas al pokémon.

Bonnie: Muy bien Tyrantrum termina con mordisco – la gran mandíbula del pokémon dinosaurio hizo que lo atrapara en el aire, fue ahí que realmente le faltaba un golpe más para terminar ya que había sido estrellado a la torre prisma.

Ash: Ok Greninja terminemos entre tú y yo, Shuriken doble – este ataque era único en su Greninja ya que este podía crear dos Shurikens grandes y uno usarlo el mientras que el otro Ash.

De ese modo compartiendo el segundo Shuriken, Ash se aproximó con gran velocidad para llegar al débil pokémon legendario y entre un murmuro dijo:

Ash: Esto es por ti Brock – fue en ese instante que entre pokémon y entrenador, dieron un gran golpe que termino con Zygarde y a su vez con la torre prisma.

Serena: Lo hicimos.

Los demás: Cierto – lo dijeron dando un gran salto al aire.

Jack: Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya, ¿No es así? – dijo el ranger tomando a Lysson del cuello de su traje.

Lysson: Lo hubiese hecho de no ser por esos chicos engreídos.

Jack: Pues esos chicos engreídos, son ahora los nuevos héroes de Kalos – y fue así que llevo a Lysson a su Jet junto con los otros rangers quienes llevaban a los demás integrantes del Team Flare.

Serena: Ash, ¿estás bien? – dijo la peli-miel acercándose a su amado.

Ash: Lo estaré si me dejas hacer esto – fue entonces que Ash le implanto un gran beso en los labio justo frente a todos.

Pikachu, Noivern, Greninja y Charizard veían con gran orgullo a su entrenador, pues era su primera novia:

Alain: Creo que es suficiente, es hora de ver que paso con…

Bonnie: ¡Puni-chan! Qué bueno que estés bien.

Aria: ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Alain: Nada, solo hay que ir por Z2.

Serena: Ash sé que me amas y nos hemos besado ya tres veces pero, no me has dicho lo que me gustaría – lo dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello del azabache menor, con sus brazos.

Ash: Pero aún tienes novio.

Serena: Ya no más, pero sabes primero hay que hablar con él.

Bonnie: Y será mejor que lo hagan pronto.

Serena: Muy bien.

Ash: Esta bien.

Todos estaban felices de que acabara todo este desmadre, pero había una cosa más que hacer. Ash se aproximó a su amigo y lo tomo con sus brazos para así darle un entierro justo.

Ya después de un rato y antes de enterrar a Brock, Ash decide llamar a ciudad Plateada y dar las noticias a su familia. La misma no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de tristeza unidas a las de él, ya que no había perdido a un amigo, era como un hermano para él. Ya concluida la llamada, hace lo mismo con una cierta amiga:

Misty: ¿Ash te encuentras bien?

Ash: Por supuesto que no.

Misty: ¿Que sucedió? – fue que empezó a relatar la historia de lo sucedido.

Ash: …y eso fue lo que pasó.

Misty: No te creo.

Ash: Yo sigo sin creer lo que vi ante mis ojos.

Misty: Pero… y sus… - acompañada de un gran llanto, Misty no podía creer lo sucesos.

Ash: Espero y entiendas.

Misty: Por supuesto, bueno espero verte pronto.

Ash: Por supuesto.

Unas horas más tarde, todos ya se encontraban en el cementerio despidiendo al moreno amigo de Ash. En un gran funeral acompañado de todos sus Pokémon del moreno, Ash no hablo ni lloro. Solo quería el consuelo de su amada. Una vez finalizada la ceremonia y de haberlo enterrado Ash dijo sus últimas palabras a su amigo:

Ash: Te prometo que no la abandonare – él sabía perfectamente que diría su amigo.

Brock: Pues serías un tonto si la dejaras…

No pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa y dirigirse a su amada.

 _ **2 Meses después.**_

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde el incidente con el Team Flare, pero ahora que ya habían descansado, visitado familiares de Brock y haber dicho las malas noticias a sus demás amigos, Ash junto a Serena, se dirigían hacia la casa de Clemont para hablar seriamente con él.

Una vez que llegaron a dicho lugar, Serena junto a Ash vieron a Bonnie sentada jugando con Puni-chan y Dedene:

Serena: Esta tu hermano Bonnie.

Bonnie: Por supuesto, el ya está preparado para pagar por sus acciones.

Ash: Y por fin sabremos de que acciones hablan.

Guiados por la rubia, entraron a la cocina y lo vieron sentado, siendo regañado por su padre:

Ash: Buenas tardes, un momento, que no a usted también lo habían secuestrado.

Papá: Por supuesto, pero cuando me llevaron hacia su Jet, logre escabullirme y escapar de ese lugar.

Serena: Bueno ese no es el punto. Habla.

Papá: Cierto, vamos hijo se hombre y reconoce todo.

Ash: Clemont te seré sincero, dinos toda la verdad y nuestra amistad no cambiara.

Clemont: Lo dices en serio.

Ash: Por supuesto.

Clemont: Bueno todo paso hace 5 años, apenas había conseguido Serena su segunda llave y ella me había pedido desde esa ocasión que yo me encargase de ser quien informara de todo hacia Ash.

Serena: ¿Y porque nunca llego?

Clemont: Porque tu me gustas, y el imaginarme verte a lado de Ash me causaba celos, y pensé que si no le llegaba nada de información a Ash, el no iría contigo a la final por si perdías así que sucedió. De ese modo conseguiría tu amor Serena.

Serena: Sabes Clemont, eres dulce pero no pienso igual que tu, yo quiero a Ash y siempre lo quise y déjame decirte que me iba a entregar a ti pensando en Ash.

Ash: ¿Espera que dijiste?

Clemont: Pero yo te hice feliz.

Serena: Eso no lo niego, pero ahora solo quiero que me hagas feliz siendo un buen amigo.

Bonnie: Te dije que comprendería.

Serena: Tú me conoces bien pequeña – lo dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Clemont: Entonces sin resentimientos Ash.

Ash: Por supuesto.

Desde ese momento, se dieron las manos y Serena y Clemont ya no era novios, dejando disponible a Serena.

Después de su charla con Clemont, se dirigieron a la casa de Serena, cabe destacar que la liga había sido suspendida por varios meses a causa del ataque del Team Flare. Llegaron a pueblo Vaniville/Boceto, para así ir a la casa de cierta peli-miel:

Serena: Mamá

Grace: Serena pequeña – dijeron ambas al unísono al poder re encontrarse sanas y salvas.

Ash: Le dije que la traería de vuelta.

Grace: Gracias Ash pero me preocupa si…

Serena: Si madre ya sabemos la verdad.

Grace: Eso me hace muy feliz, por fin estas con el hombre que amas.

Serena: Bueno…

Grace: No me digan que aún no se declaran.

Ash: No pero lo haremos frente a usted.

Serena: ¡Ash! – gritó muy sonrojada la mujer.

Ash: Bueno Serena, debo decirte algo *se arrodillo*

Serena: Dígame Ash, soy todo oídos.

Grace: Hay que bonito.

Pikachu: Pika pi.

Ash: Desde hace mucho tiempo la he observado, es usted una mujer fuerte, hermosa y sobre todo inteligente.

Serena: Hay que halagador.

Ash: Bueno desde aquel momento en el que vi que usted se quedó con ganas de bailar conmigo, me di cuenta de algo.

Serena: De que se dio cuenta.

Ash: De que no quiero separarla de mi lado.

Serena: Bueno Ash yo.

Ash: Así que Serena… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – el comentario del azabache la sonrojo y a la ves la confundio.

Serena: Creí que me querías como novia.

Ash: Acaso no te gusta la idea.

Serena: Por supuesto que sí.

Ash: ¿Entonces?

Serena: Si Ash, si me quiero casar contigo.

Grace: Que hermoso, ahora ya podré ver a mi hija de blanco en el altar.

Serena: Vamos mamá que me ruborizas.

Ash: Continúe mamá de Serena, me encanta cuando se ruboriza – lo dijo Ash abrazando a su prometida.

Grace: Ash, por favor ahora dime Mamá.

Ash: Esta bien… Mamá.

Fue un momento inolvidable para Serena y más que por fin pudo ver de nuevo a todos sus amigos, Pancham, Sylveon y Braixen. Fue el día perfecto y para cerrar el día perfecto, se sentó sobre su ventana de su cuarto y apreció el atardecer junto a su prometido:

Ash: Serena, hoy te ves muy hermosa.

Serena: No se ha que se deba.

Ash: Yo si – lo dijo implantando un beso a su prometida.

Serena: Ash mi amor, sabes quisiera entrar de nuevo al Tripokalon.

Ash: Yo jamás me denegaré a esa idea.

Serena: Gracias no sabes lo bien que me siento.

Grace: Serena, Ash, me temo que debo salir esta noche – dijo la mamá de Serena entrando a la habitación.

Ash: Sucedió algo mamá.

Grace: No, solo tengo que ir a ciudad Lumiouse a por algo.

Serena: Esta bien.

Ash: Pikachu acompaña a la mamá de Serena.

Pikachu: Pikachu – lo dijo en tono afirmativo.

Grace: Gracias hijo, bueno los dejo que deben tener muchas cosas que hacer.

De ese modo salió de la habitación lentamente y de la casa igual, acompañada de Pikachu:

Ash: Bueno espero que Arceus la acompañe.

Serena: Bueno mi amor, es hora de dar el siguiente paso – eso lo dijo tirándose en la cama.

Ash: No crees que es algo rápido.

Serena: Tú me propusiste matrimonio antes de ser tu novia.

Ash: Buen punto – y así Ash se dejo caer sobre Serena y dándole uno que otro beso en la boca.

Su objetivo era su cuello, muy lentamente toco las posaderas de Serena y la arrimo perfectamente a su bulto:

Ash: Sabes Serena, te amo.

Serena: Yo también, pero perdóname por haberte hecho daño en el pasado – fue cuando Serena ya no tenía ropa al igual que Ash.

Ash: No tu perdóname por no haberme confesado antes.

Serena: Yo te perdono si tu me perdonas.

Ash: Ok… - era definitivo, Serena era de Ash – te perdono.

Serena: Yo igual.

Y fue así como estos dos jóvenes enamorados tuvieron su final feliz.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento… No ha acabado.

 _ **Gracias de verdad por haber leido este One-Shot y si te gusto mi trabajo, te invito a que pases por mi perfil leas mis otras dos historias que se perfectamente que te van a encantar.**_

 _ **Les ha hablado su amigo BGB, y les deseo una feliz semana.**_


End file.
